unwanted feelings
by LavanderFox1
Summary: Shikamaru Nara is going to an all male boarding school with his friends but has to put up with the bully Hidan he hates him but there is also something about him that shikamaru finds sexy, no good at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Shika X Hidan

_**I do not own anything :( it all belongs to Kishimoto. hope you enjoy**_

Shikamaru Nara was a lazy guy that went to the top all boy boarding school he didnt much care for school or any spent most of his time sleeping watching couds or playing shogi, At the moment he was passing gym with one of his hobbies, watching clouds oh how he enveyd them. The always could just drift while everything to him was just a drag.

"Oi shikamaru you playing?!" his idiotic best friend Kiba Inuzuka was running towards him

"hmm dont feel like it Kiba, besides it is only you and kankuro playing Naruto is making out with Sasuke right now and i think i will you play with you'r lover boy over there" shikamaru sighed

Shikamaru was openly guy actually all his friends were Sasuke was with Naruto Kiba was with Kankuro and he was single well he dated Neji for a little bit.

"ha hey look the faggots" it came from behind Kankuro.

It was the senior pupils.

"shut up Hidan" itachi sighed warning him with that look he didnt care about the rest of us it was only because of sasuke.

All the seniors were, excuse my fench but dicks!

The consisted of well Hidan oh how i hated him he has bullied me all through high school and then there was his best friend Itachi and behind him there incrediably tall friend kisame and the other tall dude who seemed to alwasy look creepy kakazu, there was also the two small guys Sasori and Deidara who looked alot like a girl and could possible be related to his old friend Ino. To make matters worst their friend Zetsu was there he wasnt scary but there was a rumor that he was a cannible and hey it was believable. then there was Tobi/Madara he had asplit personality disoder Tobi had the brain of a five year old but well you didnt want to get on Madara's bad side and to lead them was pein and his girlfriend Konan although we never seen her before.

I just decided to ignore them they would get bored and go away.

"Hidan you are gay. You are just upset that Gaara turned you down" kankuro said and turned to glare at him.

"Shut you'r mouth or i will shut it for you!" he lost intrest in Kankuro when he noticed me.

"Hey i am talking to you!" Kankuro screamed at him

he ignored him and walked over to shikamaru and crouched down and started poking him in the ribs untill he opened his eyes.

"Hey there shika wana play a game" he winked

"I dont think your brain could really handle learning how to play shogi as well as your school work it may break" shikamaru replied

Hidan stood up and the pokes were replaced bu kicks. Itachi stood in the way of Kankuro and no matter how big kanuro was he didnt dare hit Itachi he was well known for his kick boxing. Kiba once again stood up for shikamaru and pushed Hidan away and then gai - sensie came runnig over he was our hyper active gym teacher, he had been busy seperating Sasuke and Naruto

"what in the world is going on, this is not youthfull not one bit! " he picked shikamaru up by his arm.

"Nothing sensie just checking on the younger pupils" Pein answered him in his emotionless voice.

"well since you are such good seniors you can put away the equipment the rest of you can go hit the showers! Naruto Sasuke sepreate showers" gai's loud voice boomed through the feild.

as shikamaru looked at Hidan he gave him a threatening glare as he made a you are dead signe by dragging his finger across his neck.

This is going to be a long day.

_**Thank you for reading i am not sure if it is worth continuing or not any feedback is welcome :) and i apologies for any grammer or spelling mistakes they are not my strong point.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Unwanted Feelings

_Chapter 2 Unwanted Feelings_

_i do not own anything! If i did things would be VERY different!. Hope you all enjoy :)_

After they finally got evrything put away the seniors went to the showers just as Shikamaru and his friends were getting dressed, well shikamaru trailing behind out the shower.

He passed Hidan with his towel wrapped firmly around his hip's. He could have sworn he just seen Hidan look him up and downhe chose to ignore it and just start getting dressed.

"Dude you know Hidan is still standing against that wall and just watching you" Kiba whispered although he was never really good at it.

Shikamaru gave a quick look over his sholder and just shrugged.

"Meh let him look it's all he will get from me"

Hidan made his way towards Shikamaru while the other boys had their back turned and Naruto and Sasuke were busy with eachother in a corner and got a good feel of Shikamaru's ass.

"I thought you said i would only get to look" he whispered seductively into his ear giving his neck a little kiss.

Shikamaru shivered then pushed his hand away and decided to wait untill Hidan was in the shower to get dressed and walk to class with Kiba. English with Kakashi, that was the most boring class ever, well when the teacher decided to show up.

Although skipping class to go up to the roof sounded really good he didn't want to risk it, you see the senior pupils had to many free periods so their drunk of a head teacher decided to make them hall moneters, and Hidan had watch over the English block and Shikamaru knew this because he and Kiba tried to skip all the time and failed.

"come on dude we can go out the back and hang in the science block Kakuzu doesn't care who is out of class as long as you don't bother him" Kiba was trying to talk him into ditching again.

"hmm I don't know" He thought about it a little longer and just rolled his eyes

"ugh fine! but if we get caught it is you're fault!"

Both boys started dashing untill they got to the corner where they decided to wait and look around no one was there.

"Crap Kiba i left my phone behind in my locker its right next the class room i will be a few minutes but hey you go on ahead and i will call you when i get my phone" he sighed and started walking back to where the class room was

Kiba just shrugged and started walking towards science.

Shikamaru grabbed his phone and started walking again and got distracted he had 5 missed calls and 3 text messages from none other than Ino. He was busy texting her back when he walked into a solid object and dropped his phone.

"Watch were the fuck you are going you little brat!"

It was Hidan. Shikamaru looked up slowly and stepped back, grabbed his phone and ran.

"Hey!" Hidan gave chase.

in the end Shikamaru closed himself in a janitor closet and wouldn't you know just his luck there was no lock and the door opend the other way so he couldn't even lock it manually.

Shikamaru would usually stand his ground even if he knew he didn't stand a chance but you see Hidan was a complete and utter phsycopath! he would literally murder him.

He heard foot steps, he tried to calm his breathing and take a step back against the wall as he did there was a huge thump he knocked over all the brooms in the closet. He heard a chuckle outside the door and in came Hidan but he never dragged Shikamaru out to kick his ass and embarress him he closed the door behind him.

Now he was terrified. Hidan came in closer and being completly silent put on arm next to Shikamaru's head and pulled Shikamaru's hair loose with the other.

"You little fucking shit, you had the nerve to walk into me and run" Shikamaru just stared at him not daring to reply.

"I should fucking kill you on the spot, but you are in luck i mean you are a sexy piece of ass" He slapped his ass just to try to annoy him.

Suddenly Hidans lips were on his, Shikamaru just sat there wide-eyed until her felt a hand un doing the buttons on his trousers he gasped and Hidan took that moment to slip in some tounge. Shikamaru started getting into it, he fought Hidans tounge for dominance but obviously Hidan won.

Shikamaru ran his hand up Hidan's shirt to see what he is working with while Hidan attacked his neck with nips,kisses and it seemed that Hidan liked to bite.

Just as Shikamaru let out a tiny moan the closet door opened, it was kakashi.

"um why are you two in here? shouldnt you be doing that in you're dorm room" he didn't seem fazed at all but Shikamaru was his face went a bright read he pulled up he clothes and ran past both Hidan and Kakashi, Hidan laughed and Kakashi looked confused.

"I am really starting to hate this school" he grunted while storming off.

**_Thank you for reading :) I did notice that i was typing to fast in the first chapter and ended up with letters missing and letters that were not supposed to be here sorry i have edited it. When i get an idea i just start typing so sorry for my errors. Well tell me what you think and i don't know if i should do a lemon scene i may try. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 More Unwanted feelings**_

_**Thank you for all the nice reviews :) and again i do not own anything it all belongs to Kishimoto. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to have texting so when its a text message i will put it in *hey* like that.**_

Shikamaru mumbled while walking through the corridors about a stupid old man looking Hidan and how his phone screen was broken and would need to get it fixed"great, dad's going to kill me" he sighed

" why is you'r dad going to kill you now shika" kiba said while wrapping an arm around his neck

Shikamaru just shruggedit off and did the usual saying "such a drag" .

"hey were did you go? you didn't come up to the roof"

"well Kiba i was molested in a janitor's closet" he blushed while explaining what happened, while Kiba just laughed at him.

"i don't really see what is so wrong with getting laid? i have only heard good things about him" kiba winked while nudging him

"who have you heard good things about kiba?" Kankuro wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulders.

Kankuro was a little protective over Kiba and if Shikamaru was being honest he wanted a relationship like that, when he dated Neji he never really cared what Shikamaru did a guy could sit and hit on him and Neji would just glare that was themost effort he seen the brunet put into that relationship and once Shikamaru gave him the sex he wanted Neji left.

Shikamaru's eye's watered at the memory of the break up, he did really like neji and thought that Neji could have really been the one.

Shikamaru shook it off as if it were nothing Neji had moved school so there was nothing to worry about.

Shikamaru managed to avoid Hidan for the rest of the week and it was friday last class of the day and he was in English and once again Kakashi didn't show up so he was just texting when a number he hadnt seen in a while it was Neji.

*Hello Shikamaru it has been a while just wanted to see if you were up to a chat? i would like to talk to you again*

Shikamaru kept on re-reading the message, this one little text brought back so many feelings this one little in significant text made him remember who Neji was when they had first met. He decided to reply.

*Hey neji ye its been a while um can i help you?*

*I didn't think you would reply glad you did i don't really want anything just want to talk to you,i miss our old conversations.*

*ye we had it good untill someone got bored*

*ye...sorry about that well listen i am sorry i miss you i am moving back to Konoha high and was wondering if you would like to meet me after school i wouldn't like to come back and you still hate me*

Shikamaru let his fingers lightly glide over the keys looking for an answer. He smiled and shook his head

"What am i doing " he thought aloud and started typing

*Sure, but this is not a date ok just friends*

*sure meet me at the coffee shop after school? just me and you though*

*sure i will be there at 4 :) *

Shikamaru smiled as he unlocked his phone that was still broken

"Shika got a boyfriend" Kiba went past singing teasing him.

"dammit Kiba did you read my texts" he shouted

"ye so what i wanted to know what you were doing, are you really going to meet Neji i mean he broke your heart"

"ye well we are just going to meet as friends" the bell rang and Shikamaru ran back to his dorm in order to have a shower and get changed for meeting Neji. He was walking through the corridors they were empty he had been half way to his room and again forgot his phone in the classroom he walked into the class room and Hidan was sitting looking through the phone.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, you should maybe put a pass code on here, awe you meeting your boyfriend? how cute" he rolled his eyes

"Hey put it down stop reading my texts!"

The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by Hidan.

"I don't like this Neji i don't think you should meet with him"

"ye well it is nothing to do with you now is it" he tried to pull his head away to make some distance.

"well it is, i get what and who i want Shikamaru and i want you so don't go meet him"

"fuck you Hidan"

"Thats what i have wanted to do for a while so i am taking that as an invitation"

He was just about to smash his lips against Shikamaru's.

"Hidan what have i told you about trying to rape students ?" kakashi was standing at the door holding a cup of coffee just staring blankly at him.

"Shikamaru leave now while i talk to Hidan"

Shikamaru grabbed his phone from Hidan's pocket and jogged down the got in his room sat for a second and looked through his phone Neji had texted him and Hidan had replied.

"god dammit" Shikamaru shouted " i will just have to explain everything to him " he looked at the texts

"At least he didn't say much all he did was insult him and i have to admit blind girl is a little creative" he laughed a little and had a shower, he just put on a pair of loose jeans and a vest top with a hoodie on top but left it un zipped and quickly put up his hair.

He felt fine untill he got close to the coffee shop his stomach was doing back flips. he stopped across the street from the shop and seen the long shiny girly brown hair that he used to love playing with.

"well here goes nothing" he whispered as Neji turned to look and gave him a smile.

_**This chapter is a little boring but i needed to add this in for later in the story, also sorry if this seems rushed i am just full of idea's and want to get them all down. but thanks for reading and the reviews and even got a few followers and favourites :D so thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

i own nothing and if i am honest i am just winging it with this chapter. oh and these - the lines- are going to be thoughts.

Shikamaru made his way over slowly. He got to the door and stopped with his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath and walked in with a smile on his face wondering if he was going to regret this later.

"hey Neji long time no see"he gave him a quick friendly hug

"hey ye its great to see you" they sat down and Neji ordered them both a luxerury hot chocolate like they used to drink while cuddling on the sofa Neji really did miss those small momments.

Shikamaru smiled at him he didnt really have much to say, well in a way he doesnt need to say anything Neji wante to mee him and it was Neji who fucked up the relationship.

"well um i had so much to say and now i just cant think of anything haha" it started to get a little akward at the table

They sat in silence for a few momments while Neji drummed his fingers on the table Shikamaru was thinking, thinking about Hidan

-Why do i need to think about him ugh so annoying, but he did look a littl annoyed when he seen Neji's text messages. hmm this could be a little fun, no! no bad Shika bad!-

"soo.." Neji tried to break the silence

"look i forgive you but you and i both know this is a little too akward so i am just going to leave" Shikamaru put some money down for his hot chocolate and got up to leave.

"Shika wait" Neji came after him.

They got outside and Neji finally managed to grabbed his hand

"Listen i am sorry for what i have done i dont deserve you but i miss you alot"

Shikamaru wasnt really listening to him just looking behind him pretending to be interested, he had heard it all before he noticed Hidan coming over from his car. He smiled.

-i may regret this later but it just may be worth it-

He looked Hidan in the eye and intrupted Neji by crashing his lips down onto his. They ended up against the wall having a make out session Shikamaru opened one eye looked at Hidans Scowling face and smiled a little.

"well that was a change of heart" Neji smiled at him wrapping his arm around his hip holding him close

"ye well we will see come on lets go back to the school and get you settled in" Shikamaru gave him a peck on the lips grabbed his hand and walked right past Hidan. He smiled at him in a smug way.

"This is going to be a good day" he walked down the street smiling to himself holding Neji's hand.

Again this is all made up on the spot i usually plan out what will happen in my head so that i could get it right hope everyone liked it just the same though. Any feed back welcome. :D


	5. End

I am not continuing this story. i have rushed it a little forward i may try and re write it but have nothing planned for it and i dont know where it is going sorry. -LavanderFox1


End file.
